Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge: Nightmare Edition RECAP
One of the new features in Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge: Nightmare Edition is this: for every time you load a saved game, be it saved from Mr Hyde or the end of a chapter, Jack, Sally, or the Narrator will recap the story of the game so far. RECAP LIST: Chapter 1: Jack's Return Jack Skellington: Hello. I'm Jack, Jack Skellington. I recently left Halloween Town to find some new discoveries for next year's Halloween, but don't worry, I've learnt my lesson since last year; no more taking over other holidays. When I got back to the town, I found it was deserted. Some skeletons tried to hurt me, but I stopped them. I am so glad I got the doctor's new invention, the Soul Robber, to help me! I also heard Oogie Boogie's voice, and I was confused. I had beaten Oogie Boogie last year, so how did he come back? What has happened to Halloween Town while I was gone? I found Mr Hyde, and he explained that Lock, Shock, and Barrel, the prankster kids, had brought Oogie Boogie back to life, and the monsters were being created the Doctor. I have to find him and stop this madness! Post-Chapter: Jack Skellington: I came back to Halloween Town and found the town was deserted. Strange skeletons attacked me, and I also found out that Oogie Boogie had been brought back to life! I entered the town hall, and saw that it was a mess! Suddenly, I saw a huge shadow appear - in the form of Oogie Boogie! I managed to defeat the shadow, and he vanished quickly. Suddenly, down came the Halloween Holiday Door. What in the world was that doing there? Could it be linked to Oogie's return? I will have to investigate further if I am to solve this mystery. Chapter 2: The Witching Hour * Jack Skellington: I beat Oogie's shadow in the Town Hall, and found the Halloween Holiday Door. I'm very sure the Halloween Holiday Door is linked to Oogie's return. I have to find out more about this, and I need to talk to the Doctor. I just hope Oogie hasn't harmed a hair on his head... if he had any... * I talked to Corpse Kid and the Witches, and found out the town was booby-trapped. But I need to explore beyond Halloween Town and find out what was wrong, but the Main Gate was shut. I need to get it open, quickly! Post-Chapter: Jack Skellington: I found out from Corpse Kid and the Witches that the whole town was booby-trapped. I went down into the sewers to find Clown; he had the key to the main gate. I fought some enemies in the sewers and the square, and the gate finally opened. But I also found out that some of Oogie's Baddies captured Sally and carried her towards the cemetery. I raced there immediately - I did not want Sally to be hurt! Chapter 3: The Hanging Tree * Narrator: Jack Skellington defeated Oogie Boogie's shadow, and then, after getting the main gate opened, he set out towards the graveyard to find Sally. * Narrator: Jack Skellington met up with the Hanging Tree in the cemetery, but the Hanging Tree had lost all his Hanged Men. Jack had to find them! * Jack Skellington: On my way to fetch Zero, my dog, Lock, Shock, and Barrel ambushed me, and Lock sent some of his skeleton friends to stop me, but I stopped them! I won't let those nasty kids stop me from stopping Oogie! Post-Chapter: Jack Skellington: When I reached the Hanging Tree in the cemetery, i found he had lost his hanged men. With Zero's help, I managed to find the Hanged Men, but I'm still no closer to finding Sally! Where could she be? Chapter 4: Grave Danger Jack Skellington: I found the Hanging Tree's Hanged Men, with Zero's help. The Hanging Tree suggested I should fix all the tombstones in the graveyard to stop Oogie's army taking the graveyard over. Post-Chapter: I found the Hanging Tree's Hanged Men, and I discovered the monsters were attacking from the fallen tombstones. I fixed the fallen tombstones and found out where Sally was being held! She was in the Burial Chamber! I'm coming, Sally! Chapter 5: The Crypt Creeper * Jack Skellington: I now know where Sally is! She's in the Burial Chamber in the Old Graveyard! * Jack Skellington: On my way to the Burial Chamber, Lock ambushed me again. I took care of him, and he promised not to cause any more trouble... I hope. Now, where was I? Oh yes, rescuing Sally! Post-Chapter: Sally: Hello, my name is Sally, I'm a creation of Dr Finklestein, and I like Jack Skellington. He is such a good friend. He saved me from Oogie Boogie last year, but now, Oogie is back, and so is Jack! Oogie's baddies captured me and carried me off towards the cemetery. Jack helped the Hanging Tree and defeated Lock, and went to the Burial Chamber to save me from a giant spider. He recovered the Valentine's Day Holiday Door, and I gave him the key to Dr Finklestein's lab. With our Pumpkin King back home, Halloween Town will be back to normal! I know Jack will save the day! Chapter 6: The Doctor's Hunch * Sally: Jack saved me from a giant spider, and I gave him the key to get into his lab. I hope he'll save Halloween Town and restore it to normal. But Igor was blocking his way. How will Jack get by him? * Jack Skellington: Igor blocked my way to the Doctor's lab, and he wanted me to get him a bone biscuit, his favourite snack. On my way to the Witch Shop to get one, Lock, Shock and Barrel ambushed me again! But I fought Shock's army of ghosts, but Shock ran away. I hope I don't see her again anytime soon. * Jack Skellington: I fought off Shock's ghost army, but when I got into the shop, I found out that Corpse Kid had bought the last bone biscuit. I really need the biscuit to get past Igor! Post Chapter: Jack Skellington: Igor, the Doctor's assistant, was blocking me, but he promised to move if I got him a bone biscuit. I went to the Witch Shop to buy a bone biscuit, but Corpse Kid had bought the last one. I had to play a quiz he'd set up himself, about Halloween Town, and when I beat that quiz, he gave the biscuit to me, and I gave it to Igor. Now, I can get to the Doctor's lab! Chapter 7: The Lightning Round Jack Skellington: I gave Igor the bone biscuits, and he let me pass, but I was almost zapped by the lightning rod on top of the Doctor's lab! I have to disable the generator and hurry as fast as I can to save the doctor from Oogie! Post Chapter: I managed to disable the lightning rod on the Doctor's building, and I got inside, only to find Shock at the top of the lab. She dared me to reach her, and avoid her steel balls. I soon beat her challenge. I told her to stop helping Oogie, and she said she would. I hope she means it.... Anyway, I can't waste any more time! I need to save the Doctor from Oogie! Chapter 8: Changing Brains Jack Skellington: When I got to Dr Finklestein's lab, I found out that Oogie had swapped his brain for an evil green one. I fought him and his machine, and switched his real brain back. The doctor came to his senses and I got the St. Patrick's Day Holiday Door. I also found out that today was December 24th - it was almost Christmas! I needed to go back to the Pumpkin Patch, but Oogie's monsters had possessed the pumpkins at the entrance, blocking people from entering. Thankfully, the doctor built me a device to scare the monsters, and Sally also gave me something else - my old Sandy Claws Costume! This will be really helpful to fight Oogie's army! Chapter 9: Pumpkin Patch Possession * Jack Skellington: I fought the Doctor, who was controlled by Oogie, and I switched his brain back, and I even won the St Patrick's Day Holiday Door. Post Chapter: Jack Skellington: I used the Doctor's new device on the pumpkins at the entrance to the Pumpkin Patch, and i was able to get past them easily. I found out from Behemoth that the monsters were attacking the Pumpkin Patch, and the Big Pumpkin Head! I need to stop them! Chapter 10: Barrel's Maze * Jack Skellington: I fought my way through the Pumpkin Patch, with the scare device I got from the Doctor. * Jack Skellington: Lock, Shock, and Barrel met me again, and Barrel stated I'd get lost in his maze. He hasn't betted on my Soul Roober, though! Post chapter: Jack Skellington: Barrel said I'd get lost in the maze he put up in the Pumpkin Patch. He hadn't betted on my Soul Robber to help me through it, though. I fought through the monsters, and through a whole battle of Tricks and Treats Barrel summoned, but I made it to the Pumpkin Head. I'm gonna save Halloween Town, and no amount of skeletons, ghosts, and minions will stop me, the Pumpkin King! Chapter 11: Peril in the Pumpkin Head * Narrator: Jack fought his way through Barrel's Maze, and reached the Big Pumpkin Head. Post Chapter Sally: Jack fought his way through Barrel's Maze all the way up to the Big Pumpkin Head in the Pumpkin Patch. He got inside and soon found Barrel inside. He managed to defeat him, and recovered the Thanksgiving Holiday Door that was stuffed there, and also, he found a key to the Residential Area. I know Jack will soon defeat Oogie, and he'll restore Halloween Town to normal again! Chapter 12: Runaway Clown * Jack Skellington: I cleared the Pumpkin Patch and defeated Barrel, and recovered the Thanksgiving Holiday Door, and now I can access the Residential Area. * Jack Skellington: In the Residential Area, Clown was speeding out of control; for Oogie's baddies installed an engine in his unicycle! The Tall Witch said they only way to stop Clown was to remove the engine, but I needed a tool to do so. Post Chapter: Jack Skellington: When I got into the Residental Area, I found out from the Tall Witch that some of Oogie's baddies had put an engine in Clown's unicycle, and he was out of control! With the help of a tool from the Doctor, I managed to remove the engine safely. Clown helped me out by opening the gate that led to the Vampire Brothers' residence. I just hope Oogie hasn't harmed them yet... Chapter 13: The Vampire Brothers Jack Skellington: I stopped Clown from zooming out of control by removing an engine from his unicycle, and I was able to head out into the deeper parts of the Residential Area, to where The Vampire Brothers lived. Post Chapter: Jack Skellington: Oogie had turned the Vampire Brothers into bats! I had to save them, and I did. I also found out what had been going on in my absence - Oogie had kidnapped the Holiday Leaders, and Lock, Shock, and Barrel took away the Holiday Doors from the Hinterlands and hid them all over town, so the leaders could not return to their worlds. He plans to take over all the other holidays, including Halloween and Christmas, and become the Seven Holidays King! Now that all the puzzle pieces fit, I need to find the Holiday Doors, and then I can return the Holiday Leaders back to their worlds... when I find them. I've found four Holiday Doors already, so I need to find the others, quickly! Chapter 14: The Mayor's Madhouse Post-Chapter: Jack Skellington: With the keys from the Vampire Brothers, I got into the Mayor's house, and rescued him. The Mayor said he saw Oogie's goons with a Holiday Door on the roof, so that's where I'm going! I'd better hurry; If I don't stop Oogie, his plan to become the 'Seven Holidays King' will become a reality, and I won't let that happen! Halloween Town is still Halloween Town, no matter what Oogie calls it! Chapter 15: Rooftop Rumble Jack Skellington: I managed to catch up to Lock, Shock, and Barrel on the roof of the Mayor's house. I fought them, and recovered the Independence Day Door. But before I could teach them a lesson they wouldn't forget, they set a trap for me, and I fell right in it! I ended up in some unknown area. What on earth is this place? I'd better hunt around for clues... Chapter 16: The Grisly Gauntlet Post Chapter Jack Skellington: Lock, Shock, and Barrel set a trap for me, and I fell right into it, literally. After exploring a dangerous cavern, I found an area under the town, where they had imprisoned five of the Holiday Leaders. There were also two empty cages, one for me, the Halloween Leader, and one for Sandy Claws, the leader of Christmas, but Sandy was not in his cage. I investigated, and discovered it led to a passage that lead to Oogie's lair. I've gotta find where Oogie is holding Sandy! Chapter 17: Casino Clash Jack Skellington: I found an area under the town, where Lock, Shock, and Barrel had imprisoned five of the Holiday Leaders. There were also two empty cages, one for me, the Halloween Leader, and one for Sandy, but Sandy was not in his cage. I investigated, and discovered it led to a passage that lead right into Oogie's lair. I fought Oogie on his giant roulette wheel, and defeated him. But it turned out to be a disguised shadow of Oogie, set up as a distraction; for the real him was already in Christmas Town! How cunning! But I was able to find the Easter Holiday Door. I need to find the Christmas Holiday Door, and get to Christmas Town, and quickly! Chapter 18: Spiral Hill Jack Skellington: I defeated Oogie in his lair, but he was actually a disguised shadow, saying the real him was already in Christmas Town! Chapter 19: The Hinterlands: Part 1 Chapter 20: Fire & Ice Frenzy Jack Skellington: The Oogie Doors passed off perfectly as the real Holiday Doors, so now I can put the Holiday Doors back in place! But before I could go to the Hinterlands, two giant skeleton monsters, one of fire, and one of ice, ambushed me. I guess Oogie wasn't taking any chances. It wasn't easy, but I defeated the Fire and Ice monsters, and I found the Christmas Holiday Door! I now have to put the last of the doors back and then, I've got to hurry to Christmas Town! I have no more time to waste! Chapter 21: The Hinterlands: Part 2 Narrator: Jack defeated the Fire and Ice Skeleton monsters, and reclaimed the Christmas Holiday Door. Chapter 22: Christmas Town Post Chapter: Jack Skellington: I searched all over Christmas Town to help the elves fix their Christmas tree in time for Christmas. Oogie's baddies were attacking, but that didn't stop me! The Christmas Tree is ready for Christmas, but now I need to find Sandy Claws! I owe him a lot since last year, so I must hurry! Christmas isn't over yet! Chapter 23: Saving Sandy Jack Skellington: I helped the elves in Christmas Town fix their big Christmas Tree. Now it's ready for Christmas! But I need to stop Oogie, or Christmas will be ruined! Post Chapter: Jack Skellington: I reached Sandy's workshop, and found that Oogie Boogie had created his own evil train to try and harm Sandy Claws! I stopped it, but Oogie escaped with Sandy's sleigh. Luckily, Sally brought out the old Halloween sleigh to help us chase after Oogie. And now that the Mayor returned all the Holiday Leaders back to their worlds, we now can finally stop Oogie once and for all! Chapter 24: Taking Out the Trash Jack Skellington: I saved Sandy from Oogie's evil train. But Oogie escaped in Sandy's sleigh, but Sandy and I chased him in the old Halloween sleigh Sally found. The present set up in the sleigh by the elves went off, sending Oogie falling into a pit in a land called Holiday Trash Hill, where all the junk from all the holidays goes to. Well, it has to go somewhere, you know. He grew into a huge giant version of himself, called Mega Oogie. I told Sandy to use the Halloween sleigh to deliver the presents, whilst I took care of Oogie. I've got to do this, not just for Sandy Claws, or for Sally, or all of Halloween Town, and Christmas Town, but for myself, and all the other holidays too. The final battle, for the fate of Halloween, Christmas, and all the other holidays now rests in my bony hands... Bits added from the Secret Chapters: Deadly Nightshade: Sally: I offered to help Jack take down Dr Finklestein if he tried to hurt him. I gave him a recipe for Sleeping Soup, and he found all the ingredients. Bone Biscuit Burgulary: Category:Movie Video Games Category:Games based on movies Category:Lists Category:Other Stuff